With the rapid development of the flat panel display technology, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED for short) has more and more applications due to its excellent characteristics such as self-luminescence, high brightness, wide viewing angle, and rapid response.
The OLED includes a plurality of pixels configured to display an image; a scan driving circuit configured to sequentially apply a scanning signal to the pixels; a data driving circuit configured to apply a data voltage to the pixels; and an emission driving circuit configured to apply an emission signal to the pixels. The process of the OLED displaying an image is described as follows. The pixels receive the data voltage in response to the scanning signal and then emit light having a predetermined brightness corresponding to the received data voltage so as to display the image. During the process, the emission driving circuit is initialized in response to an initial control signal and then emits the emission signal, which is used to control an emission time period of the pixels.
The emission driving circuit according to the related art includes a shift register as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a circuit structure diagram of a shift register provided in the related art, and FIG. 2 is an operating sequence diagram of shift register units (as illustrated by a dotted box in FIG. 1) in the shift register provided in the related art. The shift register in the related art is consisted of shift register units and reversing units, resulting in a complicated structure. Moreover, there might be competitions in a part of the shift register units, which would lead to an error occurring in an output of an output terminal of the shift register.